The Deluca Motel
by homesickdelko
Summary: Set the night before the shooting. Calleigh checks up on Eric at The Deluca Motel.


AN: I'm sorry for being so inactive lately. This is set the night before the shooting at The Deluca Motel

Calleigh was worried about Eric, but that wasn't anything new. Ever since he'd gotten shot she'd been worried about him. No, as she thought more about it it was when his sister died. Eric wasn't the same after that. He used to be all smiles, confident and flirtatious. He'd been out going and happy. But now he was quiet, shy and nervous and sad. He tried to mask it but she could see past it, she'd always been good at reading him, and it broke her heart. She felt so helpless seeing his pain, all she wanted to do was hug him and make everything better, she wanted to be there for him. She missed him.

And then one day she took back roads to a crime scene in Little Havana because of an accident on 75 and stopped at a red light beside the DeLuca Motel. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Eric walking up to his car and start running what looked like a specimen collection pad that belonged to a field explosives kit. She was confused, so confused that she didn't realize the light turned green until the car behind her honked their horn. Staying in a motel, testing for explosives, she knew someone had him spooked and she was beyond worried about him and what he'd gotten himself into.

She didn't mention it to him at the crime scene and the next morning she made an excuse to take the same back road that she had the day before. She told herself there was too much traffic on Biscayne, which wasn't necessarily a lie... it was just that there was bad traffic on Biscayne every day. But she needed the excuse so she drove by the motel the next day and saw only his car this time, not him. She figured he was about to leave for work, and when he arrived at the crime scene shortly after her she didn't mention anything. Calleigh didn't like to pry but if Erics safety was in jeopardy she needed to know, needed for him to be okay.

A few hours after the end of their shift as the night began to set, Calleigh drove by for the third time and saw his car in the same parking space. He had to have been staying there for at least a few nights, long enough for him to have his own "unassigned assigned parking spot". As she pulled in she parked her car off to the side of the lot and took a breath. What was she _doing?_ She felt ridiculous, but her borderline stalking was out of nerves. She couldn't help but think of Speedle, of Hagen. She'd never breathed a word of it but she knew that maybe had she checked up on them a little sooner, reached out instead of minding her business and letting it be, they might still be here. She couldn't lose Eric, she already almost did. She couldn't bear something happening to him because she didn't reach out. The grim reminder of Tim and John pushed her through any insecurity that was holding her back. She made her way to the leasing office, flashed her badge and found out that Eric was in room 229.

When she got to his door the nerves she felt only got worsened as her heart knocked hard against her ribs. She took a breath to steady her anxiety and suddenly realized that she'd never been this nervous around him before. Their relationship was so complicated now, why did their relationship become so complicated? Calleigh hated it, she missed how easy they'd been around each other. But she knew that this feeling she had for him, this attraction for him that she'd buried deep inside her, it's why they were so complicated now. They'd hidden it beneath the surface but now there was no more hiding. She waited about a minute at his door before knocking in an attempt compose herself. She noticed that the curtains were closed but she could hear him walking to the door, pausing to look through the peephole, and then she heard him unlock three deadbolts.

"Calleigh what are you doing here," he asked flustered and confused.

"I should be asking you that," she said and she could see how worried he was, the way his eyebrows were furrowed together and how his accent thickened, this was serious.

"Look get inside," he said, opening the door and practically pulling her in before anyone could see.

"Eric what the hell is going on with you?" she asked, glancing around the crummy motel room.

"How did you know I was here Calleigh?"

"I was on my way to a crime scene and I passed by here and saw your car, and I saw you with a fields explosives kit," before he could say anything she looked at him "Im so worried about you Eric."

"Calleigh..."

"Who's after your?" she asked in a soft, concerned voice, "is it the Mala Noche?"

"Calleigh stop" he said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I don't want you to get hurt, being here isn't safe."

"God Eric what have you gotten yourself into?" she asked him, the worry in her voice making his heart heavy.

He frowned at her, debating whether or not he should tell her. The worry on her face was enough to convince him. "sit down," he told her, gesturing to the chair at the table beside the door. She did, reaching her hand over to rest on his, and scooting closer so their legs were mere inches apart "What's going on?"

He sighed heavily, "My mom had told me I was born in Key Largo, but over the years she'd say Kendall, or Coconut grove. I didn't want to ask her about it, I just wanted to know the truth," he said, grabbing an envelope from across the table and pulled out an old piece of paper, handing it to her "I was born in Cuba," he figured that'd be the best place to start, "my father... he isn't my biological father."

Calleigh looked at the certificate, squeezing her hand, "your real father's name is Alexander Sharova," she read and looked at him, "Who is he?"

"I don't know," he said, "but ever since I've started looking and asking questions It feels like I'm under surveillance. I don't know by who, that's why I decided to stay here for a while, just to lay low."

"Eric..." she wasn't quite sure what the right thing to say was other than what she felt, "I don't want something to happen to you."

"Calleigh I'm fine."

"Not really," she said, "you're sleeping in a motel, checking for explosives, you just told me your father isn't your biological father. You're not fine, Eric."

"Calleigh, look you need to go, I don't want to put you in danger alright?"

"But what about you?" she argued, "what about keeping you safe?"

"I'll be fine Calleigh, you should just go home."

She sighed with a disheartened frown, "Eric after I got kidnapped I told you that you didn't need to stay with me and that I was fine. You said that you weren't," her other hand cupped his cheek, "Let me stay with you," she said, "I need to know that you're okay."

He could hear the shyness in her voice- Calleigh wasn't use to being so open, but her need to know that he was okay trumped that. The intense look her gave her sent shivers down her spine. She had no idea how much that meant to him. He knew that she was always there for him, but she said that she _needed_ to know that she he was okay, and that was something Eric never thought he'd ever hear.

"Okay," he said and she smiled at him sweetly, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, just like she had when he was running the shoe print from the Morrison crime scene. Right as she began to pull back, though, Eric turned his head and captured her lips with his. He wasn't sure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, and he was hoping it wouldn't completely backfire. She paused for about 3 seconds before her lips start to move against his. She suddenly felt the spark of fire begin to stir inside her. She should have pulled away, but if she were honest with herself she knew her coming here would probably lead to this, Erics hands in her hair, pulling her closer, both her hands cupping his face as he deepened the kiss. When he felt more than heard a quiet moan from her he nipped at her lip. They pulled each other impossibly closer until the kiss broke so they could catch their breath.

Their eyes met, both of them still a little breathless. Her hair was tangled, falling around her and the collar of his shirt was stretched. She decided to pull him into an easy kiss for about a minute in an attempt to think. But she couldn't think about anything but his hands on her, his lips on hers. She was too fired up now to stop herself, that part of her that tried to hide her feelings for him was burned down by the fire of their desire for one another, and she _knew_ he felt desire for her, she could feel it as she crawled onto his lap and startled him. Could see it nearly every damn time he looked at her.

"Calleigh are you sure?" he could feel her lips fall along his jawline, planting soft kisses there. He couldn't think straight, not with her in his lap grinding against his him, not with her lips on his skin, he couldn't think of anything other than how good she felt, how right this felt. He'd fantasized about this moment for years, and he knew that them sleeping together was inevitable, but he didn't think their first time would be in a shitty motel because people were after him, he definitely didn't think she'd be as forward as she was. But none of that mattered, she was here now, in his lap her lips on his. And what he once thought would remain a fantasy became very realistic.  
He tried to clear his head for a moment so that he could think about what would happen between them after this, but he knew that they would always be there for each other, on good days and bad, through thick and thin. he didn't want to lose that, he couldn't lose her because they slept together, he couldn't lose her period.

"Calleigh seriously," he said, pulling away from her, "I don't want this to change us, at least not in a bad way."

"Eric, when you got shot I was so scared of losing you. I couldn't lose you, you know? Losing Speedle was hard enough..." she trailed off, "I know stuff happened with Jake, but these feelings for you never went away."

He'd never expected her to be this open with him. He knew she struggled with showing her emotions to others, she was always so reserved about her own feelings. and the fact that she was being so direct about it showed how how deep her love went. Right now she was completely vulnerable to him, right now she _needed_ him, and Eric saw that need, that desire in her eyes, and he was certain she saw it in his. He didn't need to ask her again, he knew what she wanted, what she needed. He pulled her back into a deep kiss, his hands wondering down to her bottom and squeezing. She wished his hair was longer so she could have something to hold onto, but she'd settled with the collar of his shirt, tugging close. His hands were knotted in her hair, even more impossibly close. Eventually the kiss broke, their foreheads touching and eyes meeting, both of them feeling breathless and dizzy with lust. Her heart was pounding, arousal coursing through her as she ground her hips against his and moaned, her eyes never leaving his and he swore she was the sexiest women he'd ever met.  
"Bed" he murmured and she nodded, moving off his lap, but as Eric stood up he couldn't help but pull her into another kiss. It started the moment he woke up in the hospital bed and saw her there. She'd been crying and when he'd felt her cross in his hand, he knew he could never lose her. The moment she kissed him in the lab, the smile she gave him, he knew the moment he tasted her lips he'd be addicted, and he was. She tasted like Calleigh, she smelled like Calleigh, he couldn't think of anyway to describe her other than _Calleigh_. Unique and beautiful, strong and confident, she was Calleigh and she's all he's ever wanted. Her body was pressed against his, her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her backwards to the bed. The kiss broke as he sat down on and smirked as she climbed onto his lap. His lips found their way along her jaw, along her neck, exploring every patch of skin he could find until finally nipping at her throat, making her gasp and he immediately wondered what other sounds she could make for him.

He felt her fingers at the hem of his shirt, gripping both his t shirt and his tank top and pulling it up, up until his lips broke away from her neck so she could pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. She pulled his lips to hers, running her hands over his chest, his abs, his back, the heat of his skin burned beneath her fingertips. She'd seen him shirtless a few times, but she also saw him plenty of times in his white tank top and wetsuit, and that didn't really hide much. The first time he met her he was in a white tank top, and when he asked for her number she told him she couldn't date someone even remotely close to her workplace, but despite that there was a connection neither could deny, and she couldn't help but smile at him. And now here they were, in a dingy motel that Eric was hiding out at, his hands on her ass, grinding her against him until Calleigh let out a soft moan. Erics hands gripped her white v neck and pulled it over her head. She watched as his eyes looked over her body, his hands tracing down her sides to her hips, then up her belly to cup her breasts, his thumb circling over the soft, lace fabric of her bra. He needed a moment to look at her. Her eyes fell shut as he teased her tight peaks and she moaned, her crotch grinding against his through four layers of cloth. _God,_ she was beautiful and sexy and he'd wanted her the moment he met her in that garage so many years ago.

"You're so beautiful," he told her in a voice that was so sincere, so open, so _in love,_ and it made her tremble and her heart flop. He started leaving soft, wet kisses along her her neck, her throat, her collar. His hands reached to undo her bra, leaving her shirtless in his lap.

" _God_ Calleigh," he breathed against her skin. He skated his lips down to her breast, sucking at tight peeks while his other hand made his way to her breast to twist at her nipple. She couldn't help the moans she let out, and it made him uncomfortably hard. He'd wanted to see her like this for so long, he'd wanted to know how she tasted, feel her the heat of her skin on his, hear her quiet moans and pleas that made Eric dizzy.

She used what little brain power she had left as Eric sucked and nipped and teased until she was able to clear her mind enough to reach between them and try to undo his belt. He moved his face away from her chest to look at her, his hands covering hers, "not yet" he told her quietly, and then pulled her into yet another breathtaking kiss. She felt his hands between their bodies, undoing the button of her slacks and pulling down her fly. He tucked his fingers beneath her panties to stroke slick skin and she let out another moan, her eyes falling shut, as he circled two fingers over her clit. He shivered at how hot and wet she was, at the noises she was making, the way her eyes fell shut as she started grinding against his hand. He couldn't remember _ever_ wanting someone as badly as he wanted her right now. His lips traced along her jaw so he could whisper in her ear for her to lay down. His voice was deep, sexy. He'd turned her into a pile of goo within minutes, right now she'd do anything he'd ask her to.

She moved off of him and laid down beside him, feeling the bed dip as he moved to kneel on the floor. She felt his hands reach for her hips and yank her forward so her legs were dangling off the front of the bed. He reached and tugged her slacks and panties down in one quick move, pulling her shoes off with them and tossing them aside. Her eyes met his and never in her life did she think this would happen, Eric Delko on his knees with his arms wrapped around her thighs, inches away from her center. She'd had very detailed... daydreams, about him, about _them_ together like this, and for a while she was certain that they'd remain just that, a daydream. But she could see his jealousy from when she was with Jake, it was passive but not hard to miss. And when she'd read his file... She knew them ending up in bed together at some point or another was inevitable. But now here they were. Eric was really between her thighs, taking his eyes off her and pressing his lips to her center, kissing the slick skin there. she sighed, pleasure starting to radiate through her body, and when he circled his tongue over her clit she let out another soft moan. He used his lips and his tongue and in 30 seconds Calleigh was left panting and arching her back as his mouth kept working against her. She was so _sexy_ , and she was wet and soft and tasted like Calleigh, he would stay down there for hours if she'd let him, teasing and pleasing her until her thighs ached. As his tongue and lips teased and sucked at her center, she felt him insert one, then two fingers and curl them until she cried out. She felt like she was melting into the mattress and she was a little embarrassed at how close she was but her body was on fire and her pants quickly turned into moans and Eric was so turned on by her he didn't know what to do other than that he wanted her to come. He wanted to watch her come, he wanted to see how good he could make her feel.  
She felt his tongue lick down to her entrance and then she felt his thumb on her clit, rubbing in hard, quick strokes and thrusting his tongue inside her. Her body was on fire and the only think she could think about was Eric, how fucking _good_ he made her feel, the way he made her shiver in a way no one else took the time do. She could feel her entire body tingle, her skin burning as he sped up the hard strokes his thumb made over her center. She was so close and she couldn't stop herself from lifting her hips to get closer to him, and the he stopped and before she could even realize it she felt him stop and then felt him sucking at her clit and insert one, then two fingers inside of her. His moan spurred hers as she cried out for him, she was close, _so close_ , almost there, and then she felt him curl his fingers inside her, and he felt her come _hard_. Her hips spasmed, her back arched and Eric's eyes never left hers and she was certain the only reason she'd been able to keep her eyes open was because of the look her gave her.

Eric couldn't get over how sexy she was, so beautiful that it took his breath away, and he knew he'd never get over the way she looked at him as she came. Her hair was everywhere and he wanted to watch her come again so he kept his tongue moving against her clit and she couldn't help it when she reached her hand down to his skull to pull him closer. He knew what she wanted, what she _needed_ , so he pressed his fingers against her g spot and felt her come _again_ , this time Eric's name rolling off her tongue and he knew that after hearing her moan his name, feeling her come against his tongue, he knew that he was going to get addicted to her, hell he already was. The way her back arched, how she sounded when she moaned, how wet and hot she was, how she tasted, he was in love with her, had been for years.

As her breathing started to slow from what was probably the best orgasm her life, Eric kicked off his shoes pushed down his pants so he was completely nude, just like her. He crawled up the bed and laid beside her, sucking a trail of kisses along her jawline, down her neck and over her collarbone. She pulled him into a fierce kiss that was full of teeth and tongue and she _needed_ him, she _needed_ to be one with him, _needed_ him inside her. As one hand tangled in her hair the other made its way to her breast to tug at tight peaks that made her moan into his mouth. But when her hand sneakily reached down between their bodies and started to stroke him, he gasped and nipped at her throat, his hand reaching down to grab her wrist and pull her away.

"Not now," He whispered, his voice deep, sexy and Calleigh was completely at his will. Her body was electrified, she was still recovering from two very intense orgasms, but she needed him and she needed him _now_. As if he could read her mind Eric climbed on top of her, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her into a deep kiss, his elbows on either side of her head. He felt her hand moving down between their bodies again, but this time he didn't protest when she stroked him, definitely not when she lined him up to her entrance. He could feel her heat at the tip of his cock and he needed to take minute to breathe before he slowly thrusted deep inside her. His lips caught her neck again, he didn't move his hips but his mouth skated along her throat, he needed to just be with her for a moment, feel her wet heat around him. He knew he wouldn't hold out for very long, at least not this time. He skated his lips back to hers and started a slow rhythm of easy thrusts, her hands on his hips, her nails digging into his hot skin. He felt so good that she had to rip her lips from his so she could let out a deep moan, she felt his warm breath on her neck as he panted. He felt so close to her, connected so intimately and it made his heart race, it made him shiver despite the heat between them. But now it was her turn to please, she started sucking kisses along his jaw, his ear, his neck, that had always been one of his weaknesses, but he wanted to see how good she felt so he murmured for her to look at him. She did, and the moment she did, he started to pick up the pace, coming out completely and then filling her completely. It was so gentle, so intimate and her eyes were locked with his and she felt so vulnerable to him, more open than she'd been for a long time, yet she felt oddly comfortable. She was not one to let down her guard often, but Eric Delko had always been the exception. Even years ago when Speedle was still alive, Eric had always been someone that she'd let in even on her hardest day. She trusted him and the fact that she did meant so much to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and the only reason they broke eye contact was because Eric pulled her into another deep kiss. He was all around her, his fingers in her hair, his mouth on hers, him inside her, he felt so electrified. He kissed her with such passion, such intimacy, it was simply breathtaking, she'd never felt this emotionally close to anyone before.

He thrusted harder, faster until she was crying out for him and she broke the kiss with a gasp of his name, "Eric _God_ you feel so good," she couldn't help but close her eyes as pleasure washed over her. She felt him start sucking and nipping at her throat, it felt so good, she felt so good. Her hands trailed along his muscular back, down the contours of his abs and with each thrust she moaned his name over and over again. She was close, and by the grunts she heard coming from him, she knew he definitely was too. He took an unsteady hand and tucked it between her thighs as he kept pushing into her. He circled his finger over clit and she scratched her nails down his back. Her body was on fire and after a few more thrusts with his fingers between her thighs, Calleigh completely lost it. She came hard, her back arching, her hips shaking, her muscles clenching so tight around him he couldn't hold on any longer. He felt pleasure spike up his spine as he spilled into her. His face was tucked between her neck and shoulder as they both gasped for air, they could feel each others heartbeat as it pounded against their ribs. Before Eric could pull out of her she caught his lips with her, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss. It was slow, all they felt was eachother, their lips, their tongues as afterglow started to set. She'd never felt so safe before, there was absolutely nothing between them. She didn't want to break the kiss, she didn't want to lose contact with him, but after a few minutes he did and laid beside her, tugging the comforter over them. They were both on their sides, facing each other with their legs intertwined. Eric traced his fingers through her hair as they both looked at eachother and Eric knew he'd do everything and anything in his power to make them work because now, after this, he knew he'd never be able to let her go. He didn't care about work or Stetler, he was tired of letting things get in the way of them, he was tired of making excuses.

He kissed her gently and then touched his forehead to hers, their noses brushing. "You okay?" he whispered, his lips so close she could feel his warm breath on his skin.

"Yea," she said, running her fingers through his short, prickly hair, "are you okay?" She teased with a soft smile.

"Yea," he said. They laid there together, watching each other until their eyes began to fall shut, falling asleep together with their bodies intertwined, flesh on flesh. Being surrounded by her, the warmth of her body, her scent, her soft skin, she was all around him and he was finally able get some sleep after spending the last few weeks with one eye open every night.


End file.
